Into the Black Verse Pt 2: Dare
by Blue-Five
Summary: Reimaginging of Star Trek Alpha/Omega AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** All chapters of this work are fiction using characters from the Star Trek universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or any of the many Trek universes. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

In the moments before his death, George Kirk learned that he had a son and that he was an alpha. He and his mate, Winona, named him James Tiberius Kirk. Despite knowing that he would have taken the same actions given a choice, George did regret deeply that he would never know his son nor the man he would become.

* * *

Jimmy Kirk was nothing if not a _trying_ child. His mother, grief-stricken, opted to throw herself into her work and was off-world a great deal. Jim grew up knowing he was little more than a reminder of quite possibly the most horrific moment in his mother's life. Still, Winona did not want to be alone and so she married a man named Frank. It was an error that Jim would pay for with bruises and the occasional concussion.

Frank was an alpha. Two alphas rarely remained in one household if they weren't related by blood and Frank constantly reminded Jim he was _not _his son. Jim agreed wholeheartedly and did everything to demonstrate his understanding. Driving his father's vintage Corvette over a quarry cliff before his stepfather could sell it was one such demonstration. Jim never knew if his mother noticed the marks on his body – if she did, she never mentioned it.

A child possessed of a frighteningly clever and intelligent mind, Jim learned early how to get what he needed or wanted by being unpredictable and using methods no one else would consider because they were too dangerous. He had more than a few broken bones, but Jim also learned how to take a hit, a fall and to swallow any pain life gave him. He developed a motto of get them before they got you – an antagonistic attitude that earned him even more injuries as he grew older.

By the time he was 26, Jim Kirk was infamous in Riverside, Iowa. People came to him but rarely stayed, which was fine with Jim. As an alpha, he never wanted for bed-mates – male or female. Despite his reputation or maybe because of it, Jim was often sought out by omegas during their heats – and he was more than willing to oblige. He did, however, take great care to avoid impregnating or claiming one. Jim Kirk had little desire to take a mate regardless of the many offers.

Jim was also well-known as a rather disappointing shadow of his father. The entire planet knew who George Kirk was – and Jim was not him. Jim was not even _close_ to being him. That knowledge, coupled with the many other voices that reminded him daily how pointless he was, ate at Jim. He buried the pain under sex with random strangers and a _lot_ of alcohol.

It was the desire to escape, yet again, that drove him to a nearby bar. He drove his Harley and strode in completely sober. Jim then spent two hours drinking himself stupid and trying to scent a willing companion for the night.

When the tall woman with black hair and mocha skin walked up to the bar, Jim instantly scented her as a beta. She gave the barkeep her order and Jim took his chance.

"That's a lotta drinks for one woman," Jim said, blinking.

The woman immediately assessed him and dismissed him. Looking back at the bartender, she said, "And a shot of Jack straight up."

Jim continued his attempt to struke up a conversation. "Make that two. Her shot's on me."

"Her shot's on her," the woman said with an amused look. "Thanks but no thanks."

Jim shook his head. "Don't you want to at least know my name before you completely reject me?"

"I'm fine without it," she replied.

Jim had to agree. "You _are _fine without it. It's Jim. Jim Kirk."

Jim watched the beta carefully. She was amused with him but it was more indulgence than anything, which now made her a challenge. Jim loved challenges. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up."

"It's Uhura."

"Uhura? _No way, _that was the name I was gonna make up for you!" Jim said with a surprised expression on his face.

Uhura rolled her eyes but, like so many before her, she found herself being sucked into the Jim Kirk charm radius.

"Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura."

Jim frowned. "They don't have last names in your world?"

"Uhura is my last name."

Another frown. "Well ... they don't have, um, first names in your world?" Uhura chuckled and Jim decided to move a little closer. "So, you're a cadet, you're studying. What's your focus?"

"Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means," Uhura said smugly.

Just as smug, Jim replied, "It's the study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax – it means you've got a talented tongue."

Uhura smiled. "I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

Jim smirked. "Well ... not _only_ ..."

A large man walked up behind Jim and, speaking to Uhura, said, "This townie's not bothering you, is he?"

Uhura was still laughing at Jim's joke. "Oh, beyond belief ... but it's nothing I can't handle."

Jim grinned. "You could handle me ... that's an invitation."

"Hey!" the man snapped. "You better mind your manners!"

Jim scented another alpha and sighed. "Oh _relax, _cupcake, it was a joke."

The man grabbed Jim's shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, farm boy. Maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and one of you."

Jim's eyes narrowed as he took in the alphas and betas coming up behind their leader. His smile was definitely cocksure. "So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight."

Jim felt his blood rising but he was no where near a full-on alpha rage so he counted that a good thing. Alphas who fought enraged tended to kill people. Lost in his musings, Jim took the first punch full on. His blue eyes sparked and he entered the fight in earnest. Bodies and punches began to fly. Jim would later classify the fight as not a total loss – one punch sent him spinning to the bar where he landed hands on Uhura's breasts. It would have been more enjoyable if she hadn't sent him flying back into the fray off-balance.

Jim lay sprawled out on a tabletop when Pike arrived. The young alpha watched the older one take charge and corral the cadets. He watched all of this with his head hanging off the edge of a table. Later, nose bleeding and napkins attempting to staunch it, Jim found himself on the end of yet another 'why aren't you doing more with your life' speech. He would have ignored all of it if it weren't for the alpha's final words.

"I dare you to do better."

Jim Kirk spent the rest of the night driving and thinking. He looked at the star-filled sky and he wondered if he would ever see them up close. In that moment, James Tiberius Kirk made his decision – he never looked back.

* * *

When he got on the shuttle, Jim simply saluted the cadets that had beaten the hell out of him the previous night. He was bruised and battered but Jim Kirk now had a purpose. He was going to see how far it would carry him. Finding a seat, he occupied himself with figuring out the straps.

Voice raised in protest caught his attention and he watched as a rather scruffy looking male specimen was led out of his hiding place in the bathroom and none-too-gently forced to find a place to sit.

"You need to get back to your seat."

"I had one ... in the bathroom with no windows!"

Jim regarded the man with some wariness as he argued with the pilot. "I suffer from aviaphobia. That's a fear of dying in something that flies!"

The pilot was duly unimpressed. "Sit down or else I will make you sit down!"

The man regarded the beta who was a good head shorter than himself. He sighed with a deep resignation and stalked off to find a seat. As luck would have it, the only open seat nearby was beside Jim.

Falling heavily into the seat, the man turned blearily to Jim and muttered, "I may throw up on you."

Jim blinked, startled. The man's scent tagged him as an omega. He wore no collar but the faint shadow of where it had been was still on the man's neck. Jim re-evaluated the man – older than himself but not by much … dark hair and bloodshot hazel eyes. He was attractive in a down-on-his-luck way. His scent was all smoke and liquor and Jim didn't think it was just where he'd been lately. Interesting.

"I think these things are safe, you know," Jim offered.

"Don't pander to _me_, kid," the omega growled. "One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait until your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles and your _eyes_ are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet _operates_ in space."

The defeated look on the omega's face caught Jim's attention. He could suddenly scent pain bleeding off the omega and a surge of protectiveness flared through him. Jim immediately pushed it down.

_That was odd._

The omega sighed deeply. "Yeah, well I got nowhere else to go. My mate took the whole damn planet in the bond-severing. All I got left is my bones."

Jim regarded the omega for a moment and watched as he took a drink from a flask he pulled out of his jacket. The man glanced over and offered it to Jim. Jim took it with a faint smile.

"Jim Kirk."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

Jim smiled again as he handed the flask back. He was intrigued by Leonard McCoy. People didn't intrigue him. Jim figured out what they wanted and left it at that. Now this gruff man with the five o'clock shadow had him curious and feeling strangely 'alpha'. As the shuttle took off, Jim noticed the blood drain from McCoy's face. He took a chance and gave the terrified man's shoulder a squeeze. It was considered rude for an alpha to ever lay hands on an omega unless invited or if the circumstances were life-threatening – but Jim found himself wanting to comfort the omega and ease the fear scent rising off him.

At his touch, the omega flinched but he didn't tell Jim to get his hands the hell off. Instead, he seemed to relax somewhat so Jim kept his hand resting lightly on the omega. No claim, no intent … just reassurance. It seemed to work and Jim felt an alpha's contentment. It was odd but it felt right somehow. Jim decided he was going to get to know this strange omega with the smoky smooth scent.

* * *

When Leonard McCoy staggered onto the shuttle, he was prepared to hide out until they reached San Francisco. That failed spectacularly, so Leonard fell into a random open seat. When he leaned over to warn the man next to him that he might just humiliate them both by throwing up, he had to force himself _not_ to spike at the scent coming off the alpha next to him. If sunlight had a smell, it would have been this alpha's. He made sure to never look directly at the man and was grateful he wasn't so drunk that he couldn't dampen his own scent.

The alpha tried to reassure him and Leonard found himself wanting to climb into the man's lap so those arms would go around him. Jocelyn had been his alpha for so long and things had been bad for so long, Leonard had forgotten what it was like to have an alpha comfort him. His omega instincts were screaming at him to submit and do it fast before this one got away. Instead, he rattled off something about death and disease.

_Andorian shingles? Good God,… man probably thinks I'm a lunatic._

Then he offered the alpha a drink which was accepted with a faint smile and eyes bluer than the sky. Leonard knew he was in trouble. He wondered if the alpha had an omega. Then he wondered why the hell he cared.

_I just went through three weeks of withdrawals because of a severed bond … what the hell am I doing?! _Leonard asked himself miserably.

He didn't wonder for long as the shuttle lifted off the ground and McCoy felt his heart slamming in his chest. He gripped the arm rests and tried not to think … normally he was fairly good at that. He was also normally far more drunk than he was at present. Leonard could feel the panic beginning to set in and he prepared himself for the humiliation of either fainting or just plain cracking up.

Jim's hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. Leonard flinched at the man's touch … God it had been too long since an alpha touched him out of kindness. He could smell that warm, fresh scent again and he used it to help calm himself. Leonard's shoulders slowly relaxed and he found that he was able to breathe again. He didn't protest when the alpha left his hand in place. It was a little breach of manners, but Leonard wasn't about to complain.

_Fuck my life,_ Leonard thought unhappily. He was hopelessly smitten with the alpha with the dark blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that smelled like sunshine.

* * *

And didn't his heart just go into his throat and lodge there when he opened the door to his dorm room and found Jim Kirk sprawled out on one bunk?

'What the hell, kid?"

"Hey, Bones! You finally done with orientation?"

"'Bones'?" McCoy queried with a cocked eyebrow.

Jim lowered his voice to a rough growl, "'All I have left is m'bones'."

Leonard rolled his eyes. When he sat down on the bunk across from Jim he decided he'd better clear the air – figuratively and literally – between them.

"So, kid, in case you didn't already notice, I'm an omega," McCoy said softly.

"And I'm an alpha … so?" Jim asked innocently.

"First off, how the hell did you even get this room assigned to you? Starfleet doesn't room omegas and alphas unless they're mated … oh wait, kid, you're not –" Leonard suddenly had a spike of fear that Jim intended to claim him.

Jim looked affronted. "Hey, I might be from the sticks but I wouldn't do _that_!"

Leonard sighed. "Ok, kid, ok. Sorry, but you know as well as I do it's a concern."

"Yeah, I get it – and to answer your other question, I hacked the housing system and assigned myself." Jim said cheerfully.

"You did what? Why would you do that?" McCoy asked.

Jim's smile faded and Leonard decided he'd never hated his inability to stay silent more than that instant. "I can change it back if you want to room with someone else, Bones."

Leonard ran his hand over his face. "No, Jim, that's not what I mean … hell, you're the only person I _know_ in this place and beyond your name and that you like scotch, I don't know all that much."

"And I'm an alpha and that has you freaked."

"I'm not freaked. I don't get freaked."

"Sure … what I'm scenting is you _not_ being freaked?"

McCoy sighed and held up a hand. "Ok, let's start over … hi, glad we're gonna be roommates, Jim."

Jim's return smile was brilliant as he sat up and shook Bones' hand – it matched the sunshine he smelled like. Bones knew he was lost. Still … the alpha _had_ requested to room with him. Maybe he was interested after all – McCoy let himself wonder and hope.

* * *

Three weeks into their semester, Bones got a text as he was walking across to the dorms. He chided himself at the flare of excitement when he saw it was from Jim. The excitement faded as he read the message.

**_Bones, got company. 2 hrs? Owe you._**

Leonard McCoy wasn't blind. He'd seen the way Jim attracted women and men with his easy charm and smile. Only three weeks and he'd managed to find someone to share his bed … Leonard supposed if it was any other alpha he'd be amused and more than a little annoyed that he had to avoid his own room for two hours.

But it wasn't any other alpha. It was Jim. And he'd still hoped.

_I never learn, _McCoy thought dully.

Walking to one of the many benches dotting the quads, Leonard lay back with a deep sigh and stared at the quickly darkening sky. He knew he had a choice to make. Either find a new roommate and avoid Jim Kirk altogether … or he could just man up and accept reality. He was only recently severed from his mate of several years, it was understandable he'd fallen for the young, vibrant alpha. He was older and nowhere near as attractive as his friend … what the hell had he expected? The kid was heading into the black … how would that even work? Leonard hated space flight and he had little inclination to bash around the universe 'exploring'.

Doing what he did best, Leonard McCoy shoved all of his misery down deep in his gut. He pushed the pain there as well. Jim would never want him for a mate, but they were already well on their way to building a close friendship. Leonard decided in that instant that he would take Jim any way he could have him – platonic relationship included. McCoy was nothing if not loyal to a fault and he was learning that Jim hadn't had a lot of that in his life. He'd be the best damn friend the kid would ever have.

Leonard wondered how long it would be before his chest stopped aching.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait between updates ... my tribble muse just started cooing at me again. Enjoy!

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER . . . **

Bones jogged easily down the steps. He didn't have to look to see that Jim was right beside him – the alpha's scent was still one of the few he could find in a crowd without even half-trying. It was distinctly brighter.

"What are you so happy about?" McCoy grumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jim replied with false innocence.

"No, I don't suppose you do," Leonard sighed.

Jim grinned and then his attention was drawn away to follow a contingent of beta females that passed. "Hel-_lo_, ladies!"

Bones rolled his eyes but didn't bother to look over. It was a scene he'd been witness to hundreds of times in the past three years – he knew the slightly dazed look most people Jim expressed interest in got on their faces. He'd probably worn it a few times himself during their time at the Academy. The alpha just affected people that way.

"I'm taking the test again," Jim announced casually.

Leonard turned to his friend in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yep, tomorrow morning and I want you there, Bones," Jim replied.

Leonard shook his head. "You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for the third time." McCoy groused. "I'm a _doctor_, Jim. I'm busy."

Even as the words left his lips, Bones knew they were pointless. He'd show up like the loyal friend he was because he always did. Jim maneuvered in front of him and put a palm against McCoy's chest, pausing the omega.

Bones sighed. Jim was still absolutely the only alpha allowed to touch him in such a casual fashion outside of his heats. He pursed his lips and frowned at his friend.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Jim asked, his eyes serious.

"Jim, it's the _Kobayashi Maru_. _No one_ passes the test. And no one goes back for seconds," he looked meaningfully at the alpha. "Let alone for thirds."

Jim grinned and patted Bones on the shoulder. "I gotta study."

He walked off, leaving Leonard to follow his departing back and fading scent like he always did. McCoy sighed. He'd scented the spike off the alpha that meant the studying Jim intended had little to do with any subject Starfleet taught.

"Study, my ass," he growled softly, heading back to his room.

If McCoy had turned, he would have seen a particular dark blonde alpha watching his friend walk away with an appreciative gaze for the view.

* * *

Kissing his way down Gaila's body, Jim couldn't help but wish it was someone else with dark hair and hazel eyes and a growling voice that God must have created just for sex. He pushed the daydream out of his mind so he wouldn't lose focus. Gaila's Orion pheromones were strong today ... not that Jim was complaining. He looked down at her as she gasped, "Jim, I think I love you."

Jim froze. "That is so weird," he murmured.

The strong emotional reactions he got from people sometimes truly confused him. He'd complained about it to Bones one night and had been speared with one bright hazel eye and a grumbled, "Leave me the fuck alone, I was asleep."

Bones would have made an _awesome_ alpha.

Gaila, however, wasn't amused by his response. "Lights." The illumination blazed, making Jim blink. "Did you just say, 'that is so weird'?"

"Yeah, I did, but -"

"You don't love me too?"

Jim could feel his planned evening drifting quickly toward a crash and burn. Before he could formulate a response, the door to the room slid open and Gaila's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, my roommate!"

Jim frowned. "I thought you said she was gone for the night?"

"Well obviously she isn't! Quick, get under the bed!" Gaila said, pushing him over.

"What? Oh come on ..." Jim complained.

"She can't see you here!" Gaila whispered frantically.

Jim reluctantly dropped to the floor as a familiar beta scent moved into the room. He grinned. Uhura.

"The strangest thing," Uhura was saying as she undressed. "I was in the long-range sensor lab ... I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission. From a Klingon prison planet .. an entire armada was destroyed. 47 ships."

"So," Gaila asked softly. "You're _not_ going back to the lab tonight?"

Uhura froze and turned with an annoyed look. "Gaila, who is he?"

"Who's who?" Gaila said innocently.

"The mouth-breather under the bed."

Jim popped up with a frown. "You can hear me _breathing_?"

"You!" Uhura accused.

"Big day tomorrow," Jim said with a grin while gathering his clothes. "Gaila, see you around."

"You're gonna fail," Uhura promised.

"If I pass, will you tell me your first name?"

"No! Good night," Uhura said, stalking behind Jim as he headed to the door.

"I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very interesting . . . " Jim offered. The door slid shut between them.

With a sigh, Jim dressed in the hallway and quickly snuck out of the building. He headed back to his own room and a certain grouchy omega. He paused to look up at the star-sprinkled sky. "Ah, Bones – what am I gonna do if you won't go into the black with me?"

* * *

Leonard sat on his bunk with a padd and a cup of now-lukewarm coffee. He'd read the same paragraph at least twelve times and never made it past the first sentence with any recollection. Jim was across campus with someone … a female, a male … human or not … it wasn't Leonard regardless.

"Fuck my life," McCoy growled to himself.

Three years. Three long years and he _still_ couldn't stop the savage jealousy that surged through him whenever Jim was out on the pull. He _still_ spent his mostly lonely heats trying _not_ to picture the alpha's very tone physique. He was _still_ hopelessly in love with a man who would never see him as more than a best friend/sidekick.

It didn't help that Jim was probably the handsiest alpha Leonard had ever known. Whenever they were in proximity of each other, Jim would be patting him on the arm, sliding his arm around Leonard's shoulders or hanging off him in one fashion or another. Nevermind the almost weekly incursions into Leonard's actual bed for one half-assed reason or another – unfortunately _not _for the reason McCoy wished. He knew no one understood. Several times mutual acquaintances asked if Jim was ever going to claim him and Leonard would just roll his eyes and mutter, "See me when all nine levels of hell are ice skating."

Unbonded omegas had to keep very strict physical boundaries. It was just common sense. An alpha could easily initiate a claim if they got carried away with even the most casual of touching. Jim never took it too far … sure, he couldn't keep his hands to himself unless bound and gagged but the touches were never improper. Not really. And it wasn't as if McCoy was going to protest anyway … he'd become very good at dampening his scent out of self-defense. He never knew when he was going to wake up with Jim clinging to him like a limpet.

McCoy smiled to himself remembering Captain Pike pulling him aside during his first year as a cadet and warning him that Jim's behavior was very close to an alpha marking his omega. Leonard _had _been married … he knew full-well when an alpha was being … territorial. He didn't care … he'd already made a vow to take Jim however he could have him. If that meant putting up with his overly tactile mannerisms when there was no hope of a claim being offered, so be it. He was Jim's friend and he would always be there for the young man. No matter what it cost Leonard in the process.

However, alone in his room _again_, McCoy thought – not for the first time – that he was twelve times a fool for not walking away from Jim Kirk when he had the chance. He sipped at his coffee and grimaced. He'd just unfolded to pour it down the drain and make a fresh pot when Jim sauntered in, disheveled but with his usual mile-wide grin.

"Bones! Come on, let's go get dinner!"

"How do you know I haven't already eaten?" McCoy answered, dumping the coffee and rinsing out his mug.

He looked over to see Jim regarding him with an amused expression. Leonard sighed. "You struck out and I'm second choice?"

Jim laughed and started taking off his uniform. McCoy averted his eyes to search desperately for his socks somewhere on the floor.

_Don't spike don't spike don't spike_.

"Whatever, Bones … I didn't 'strike out'. We were interrupted by her roommate."

"Uhura tossed you out, huh?"

Jim's eyebrows danced up. "How'd you know -?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Save me from clueless alphas … kid, Gaila's pheromones are worse than yours. I can tell you every individual she's been with on the entire campus!"

"How … how many people has she been with? Is it a lot?" Jim asked with a frown.

McCoy chuckled. "No, Jim. I exaggerate. It's only you."

Tucking his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, Leonard paused at the door. "You comin' kid?"

Jim nodded. As they walked down the hallway, Jim threw his arm companionably around McCoy's shoulders and grinned. "Thanks, Bones."

The omega glanced sideways at Jim with a confused look. "For what?"

"For lovin' me even when I drive you right up the wall," Jim said.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Don't get too lost in your gratitude … you're buying."

"Anything for you, Bones. Anything for you," Jim laughed.

And if other alphas caught wind of his scent all over McCoy and thought his friend was pending a claim, Jim didn't care. He was skirting the edge of acceptable polite behavior, but the omega had never protested and Jim had spent the last three years keeping Leonard comfortably marked. He would continue to do so for as long as he could manage. When he left to go into space … well, he'd deal with that day when it arrived. Until then, Bones was going to smell like Jim Kirk, propriety be damned and all other alphas had better step the fuck off.

* * *

The next day, Leonard McCoy sat in the simulation room wondering how the hell he let himself get talked into these things. Oh yes, he remembered ... because he had an unrequited crush on his alpha best friend.

Uhura turned away from the communications console and said in a sweet, prim voice, "We are receiving a distress signal from the _U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru_. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

Jim smiled. "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them ... _Captain_," he admonished softly.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's ok," Jim said calmly.

Bones blinked and turned with an incredulous look. Normally he could tell what Jim was thinking by his scent but today it was strangely muddled. "'_That's okay'_?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Jim assured the omega.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship," Leonard reported. He turned with a sigh. "I don't suppose this is a problem either?"

"They're firing, Captain," The cadet at navigation informed him.

Jim said nothing to that, but turned to Uhura. "Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive _all_ crew members from the damaged ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _Captain_?" Jim didn't miss the derisive tone in her voice

"Alert Medical." Jim said quietly but firmly.

"Our ship is being hit," Bones reported. "Shields at 60%."

"I understand," Jim said calmly, reaching beside him for an apple he'd brought with him.

"Well," Bones offered in his best sarcastic tone. "Should we ... I don't know ... _fire back_?"

Jim considered and then took a large bite out of the apple. "No."

"Of course not," Bones grumbled.

Turning back to his console he tried again to decipher the alpha's scent. He knew Jim better than anyone, he liked to think – but this time his friend had him seriously confused. Instead of the usual stress and anger over the test's outcome, Jim's scent was almost ... smug?

_What are you thinking, kid?_ Bones wondered.

He frowned when the screen flickered and the lights in the simulation room went briefly down. "What the hell?"

Once the lights came back up, Bones picked up a definite spike in confidence from Jim. He felt a knot of unease begin to grow in his stomach.

Jim smiled calmly as if glitches like that occurred all the time during simulation tests. "Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

"Jim, their shields are still up," Leonard said

"Are they?" Jim asked, pitching his voice low. Any other time and Bones would have been fighting to hide his physical reaction to the alpha but it only made him more nervous today.

McCoy turned back to his console with a frown and then blinked in confusion. "Uh ... no they're not ..."

"Fire on all enemy ships," Jim said around a bite of apple. "One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition."

The ship fired and one by one the warbirds disintegrated in balls of fire. "All ships destroyed, sir."

Jim grinned and stood. "So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured," Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder. The alpha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "_And_ the successful rescue of the _Kobayashi Maru_ crew is underway."

Bones shook his head as he mused over the situation. Jim didn't believe in no-win situations. Leonard certainly hoped he hadn't just put himself in one.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard sat nervously next to Jim in the main assembly hall. He looked at the admirals seated facing the cadets and tried very hard to imagine this was going to be something pleasant. He failed miserably. The alpha next to him was exuding nothing but upbeat energy. That faded when the Academy President spoke solemnly.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," Admiral Bennett said. "James T. Kirk, step forward."

Leonard met Jim's eyes and he knew … the simulation test. He watched worriedly as his roommate made his way down to the podium.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code."

_Oh fuck ... kid, what did you do?_

McCoy could smell Jim from his seat … nerves were beginning to dampen the bright sunlit scent. Leonard felt a surge of protectiveness … omegas might have been DNA coded for support and submission but they could easily be as savage as an alpha when their loved ones were threatened. Jim glanced back at McCoy with a nonchalant expression and the omega calmed. Somewhat.

"Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

Jim took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Admiral Bennett looked into the audience and Jim watched as a Vulcan stood and walked down to another podium. He was deliberate in all his movements. Jim knew he was in for a fight – and that was just fine by him.

McCoy saw Jim's shoulders tighten and he bit back a sigh. The alpha was preparing for a full-on confrontation. In Leonard's experience with Jim, this would not end well.

"This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates," the admiral said. "He's programmed the _Kobayashi Maru_ exam for the last four years. Commander?"

Spock looked over at Jim. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" Jim asked.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated," Bennett elaborated.

"Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it?" Jim asked. "I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable."

Leonard felt the constriction on his chest grow nearly unbearable. Jim was going to try and out-debate a _Vulcan_? McCoy could almost hear the crash coming.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario," Spock said.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Jim declared.

"Then, not only did you violate the rules," Spock accused. "You also failed to understand the principal lesson."

"Please, enlighten me."

"You, of all people, should know, Cadet Kirk," Spock began. "A captain cannot cheat death."

McCoy's temper flared. He could handle the Vulcan trouncing Jim in a fair fight but this … this was dirty pool.

"I, of all people?" Jim asked, his voice flat and his face expressionless.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." Jim said.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test," Spock continued calmly. Leonard could have sworn there was a smug expression on the Vulcan's face.

"Enlighten me again," Jim encouraged.

"The purpose is to experience fear in the face of certain death … to accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

Jim remained silent and Leonard struggled to read the alpha. Anger, certainly … but McCoy caught the faintest wisp of a resignation. He frowned. Jim couldn't be considering giving up.

Any further musings by the omega were interrupted by the arrival of a messenger. Admiral Bennett looked at the padd and his face fell. He looked at the assembled cadets.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan," the admiral said. "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed."

Leonard walked down to where Jim stood watching Spock leave. Jim growled, "Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

McCoy chuckled. "I don't know ... but I like him."

Jim gave the omega a disbelieving look even as Leonard walked off with a smirk.

* * *

Jim listened to the postings with a growing sense of dread. When the commander was done, he dismissed the cadets and Jim stood disbelieving. Leonard looked over at his friend.

"He didn't call my name," Jim muttered. Turning he ran after the commander. "Sir! Sir, you didn't call my name ... Kirk, James T."

The man answered while entering the status of the cadets he'd just given assignments to. "Kirk, you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules."

McCoy stepped up beside the alpha. "Jim, the Board will rule in your favor ... most likely." Leonard sighed. "Look, Jim... I gotta go."

Jim turned and pasted a broad smile on his face. "Yeah .. you go. Be safe, Bones."

McCoy clasped his friend's hand tightly. It was ironic that his first trip into the black would be without the sunshine-scented alpha. He looked at Jim sadly and then turned toward his own shuttle. A few feet away and Leonard knew he couldn't do it – there was no way in hell he could leave Jim behind. Turning with a muttered, "Damn it!" the omega moved back toward Jim and caught him by the elbow. "Come with me."

Jim followed McCoy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pathetic," Leonard said, scanning over the medical supplies carefully. "Take a seat, I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas."

"What for - ?" Jim began while looking around. He cringed in pain as McCoy pressed the hypo home.

"This'll give you the symptoms," Bones explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye,"

Jim blinked rapidly. "Yeah ... I already have."

"Oh ... and you're gonna get a really bad headache and a flop sweat." Leonard continued his tally of symptoms. He was in his element right now and no one ... not even the cockiest alpha he'd ever met ... could rattle him. He supported Jim while they made their way to the shuttle.

Jim could barely focus his eyes and he felt horrible. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Bones had done this for him ... that the omega had willingly taken a huge risk with his own career so that Jim would have a chance. Unfortunately, he felt so bad, he could have given a shit.

"You call this a favor?" Jim groaned.

McCoy snorted. "Yeah ... you owe me one."

At the shuttle _Gilliam, _they were stopped by the commander.

"Kirk, James T. - he isn't cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise."

Pulling himself up to his full height, Leonard fixed the man with his infamous 'glare'. "Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of the attending physician, which is _me_. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the _Enterprise_ warped into a crisis without one of her senior medical officers?"

During Leonard's rant, Jim had been growing steadily more uncomfortable and had begun to pant hard. He could make out Bones' whiskey smooth scent and it was calming but he was seriously beginning to doubt his friend's wisdom.

"As you were," the commander said.

"As _you_ were," McCoy muttered.

_Save me from pushy betas,_ Leonard thought.

Dragging Jim on board, he got them both settled into a seat. Ironically, as they broke atmosphere, Leonard found himself staring out the view port of the shuttle while Jim sat next to him sweating and fighting down nausea. The alpha grumbled, "I might throw up on you."

Ignoring Jim's complaints, McCoy's eyes widened as they came up on the docking station. "Jim, you've got to look at this."

Jim leaned over the omega to see whatever it was that was so fascinating and he forgot to breathe for a moment. The shuttle wove deftly through the other traffic and as it approached, they had a full view of their ship – the _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701. _Neither Jim nor Leonard looked away as the shuttle glided over the hull toward the docking bay.

"She's beautiful," the two men muttered at the same time. They met eyes and grinned. They both knew this was the beginning of a very important part of their lives.


End file.
